Operation: Vacation
by Numbah 350
Summary: The KND take a trip to the Island of furcadia. Please R/R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I own none of the characters.  
  
Now loading Kids Next Door Mission:  
Operation: Vacation  
  
/bo bug people  
/bow  
  
Here where are story starts off: It is finally summer and the KND treehouse is getting more boring each day. Numbah 5 is running out of milkshakes, and there is no more materials for Numbah 2 to builg more airplanes. So what is the solution? A vacation. The Kids Next Door travel to the island of Furcadia. (Yes it IS a website!)  
  
***  
  
"Well we are fresh out of candy" said Numbah 5, coming out of the candy room looking bored.  
"Why don't we go and get some more then" said Numbah 1, jumping off the bed.  
"Cant" replied Numbag 5. "The owner of the store went to a wrestling convention for the week" she sighed.  
  
Numbah 3 perked up. "A wrestling covention? Why did he not tell me?! and we are his best customers!"   
  
They all sat around for the next day or so moping around until Numbah 1 suddenly jumped up and snapped his finger. "I got it!"  
  
"Got what?" asked Mashi, a half girl-half feeline coming in. Although Mashi wasn't an actual Numbah she still hung out with the Kids Next Door.   
  
"A vacation of course!" replied Numbah 1. "We can travel for a month or so and take a break from missions. It will be the perfect time to relax"  
  
"Ok" agreed Numbah 5. "Where should we go?"  
  
"I know I know!" cried Numbah 3. "Lets go to the Rainbow Monkeys Amusement Park and have lots of fun!"   
  
"NO!" cried everyone else.  
  
"Then were /i we go?" asked Numbah 5.  
  
"Oh I think I have got a place! Furcadia! You can rent a hut there...and they have laser tag, paintball, ironic food stalls, and so much more!" cried Mashi, jumping up and down.  
  
"Perfect! Let look it up on our dabatse" said Numbah 1.  
  
After typing a few keys and with a few clicks, a kid with glasses, a sock hat, baggy pants, and tennis shoes appeared on the screen. It's Numbah 365!  
  
"Hidey-oh and Hidey-hay! Numbah 365 here, what are you looking up today?"  
"Furcadia. F-U-R-C-A-D-I-A" said Mashi.  
"Sorry no furcad- OH MY GOSH A FURRE! It's my lucky day!" cried Numbah 365.  
"Yes Mashi is a Furre. Now how 'bout adding Furcadia to the database so we can go on vacation?" asked Numbah 5.  
"Yes I added Furcadia to the map. The green dots stand for laser tag, the red dots stand for laser tag, and the bright orange dots stand for bonfires" said Numbah 365, looking please with himself.  
  
Numbah 3 was bouncing off the walls by now. "Yippe! VACATION!"  
  
"Okay we leave tommorrow early and it is approxometly 10,000 miles from here." said Numbah 1.  
  
The next morning...  
  
"To the invisible, boat mobile!" cried Numbah 2, pointing to the M.O.S.S.Q.T.I.O.H.  
"Uhh Numbah 2...that's Mermaid Man and Barnicle Boy, not us" said Numbah 5, smacking her head with her hand. "You screw everything up!"  
  
Find out what happens in Chapter 2, the extermely long trip to Furcadia! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sora-and-Stitchy ish my best friend and I give her credit for writing part of this story. She wrote part of it and then had to leave so one day I just got bored and finished it. (and changed a bit of it around). ^_^ Hope ya enjoy chapter 2!  
  
***  
  
"Okay time for a check. We have Numbahs 2,3,4,5, Mashi, and of course, me Numbah 1 coming on this trip. If you are here please say 'Ai'." said Numbah 1 as soon as they had gotten on the boat.  
  
"AI!" said numbah 5.  
"Me!" said Numbah 2.  
"Potatoes!" said Mashi.  
"Yippe! Vacation!" said Numbah 3.  
"Whateva" said Numbah 4.  
  
***  
  
For awhile, everything was suprisingly quiet. Then Numbah 3 begin blabbering.  
  
"Ok let's take a double check. Nibbles, Willy, Snowball, Tiny, Barnie, Cinnamon, Fluffy..." she counted.  
  
Numbah 1 came over. "Numbah 3, who are you talking to?"   
Numbah 3 looked up. "The hamsters. Im doing a check to make sure they are all here!"  
  
Numbah 1 looked like he was about to explode. "Kuki Sanban! You BROUGHT the hamsters?"  
  
numbah 3 nodded. "Yup...I thought the could use a vacation!"  
  
Everyone groaned. "Now we have about 2000 extra mouths to feed!" cried Numbah 1.  
  
"It's okay Numbah1" said Numbah 5. "I insterted this divice that where we type in this food, and the amount we need, it comes out. I call it the cook-o-matic"  
  
Numbah 1 actually smiled. "Ok then lets have lunch.  
  
Soon there were no sounds except for Numbahs 1,2,3,4,5, and Mashi eating their burgers and fries, and 2000 hamsters muching on carrots, lettuce, apples, raw potatoes, zucchini, and grapes.  
  
But all did not go so well. After 3 days everyone got squeamish and bored.   
  
***  
  
"Too boring...need humor!" moaned Numbah 4.  
"Too bad!" said Mashi.  
  
***  
  
"Arrggh...I am so bored..." moaned Numbah 4.  
"Shut...up!" cried Mashi.  
  
***  
  
"This is driving me crazy...I am very bored..." moaned Numbah 4 once again.  
"Be quiet...or next time I kill you!" said Mashi.  
  
***  
  
"Uggghhh..." said Numbah 4.  
"That's it!" said Mashi, taking out a knife.  
"Ahhh!" said Numbah 4.  
  
Numbah 1 looked up. "Mashi?" he asked.  
"Yes Nigey?" asked Mashi.  
"Don't call me Nigey!"  
"Ok"  
"Don't kill Numbah 4"   
"Ok!"  
  
***  
  
After about 6 more days the arrived at the island. "Hurray! We are here!" cried Numbah 3. 


	3. Chapter 3

"So what do we do now?" asked Mashi as they were getting off the boat.  
"Well" said Numbah 5. "I 'dun know 'bout you but Numbah 5 is starving...lets get something to eat"  
  
They walked past a row of food stalls. "Im going to order some deep fried potato skins" said Numbah 2. "I'll be right back". But then a Furre came over and stood on a stage with a megaphone. "5 minutes" it called. "5 minutes till the annual pie eating contest!"  
  
Numbah 2 looked up. "Oh boy...a pie eating contest! I'M entering!"  
Numbah 5 shook her head. "All right...but don't get indigestion this time!"  
  
5 minutes later...  
  
"Okay!" shouted the Furre. "Oh your mark...get set...hey you! In the pink striped shirt! I did not say go...now you can go!"  
  
It all sort of happened at once. Numbah 2 been attacking pies like crazyl....apple, blueberry, cherry, pumpkin, lemon meringe, chocolate, peach, even keesh. (Which is a type of egg with no flavour hardly baked in a pie for those who don't know.)  
  
10 minutes later....  
  
"Go Numbah 2! Go Numbah 2!" the KND and Mashi began chatting.  
  
But a rather larger girl with a fat face and blonde hair braided was in the lead. It was one of the Delightful Children! Oh no! DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN...IS THE SUSPENSE KILLING YOU? Hee hee :P  
  
But Numbah 2 wouldn't give up. As the timer rang he finished a pumpkin pie...and went into the lead!  
  
"And the winner is...Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr! Congrats!" Said the Furre, handing him a type of egg of some sort.  
"Yay!" said Numbah 2. "More Food!" he grabbed and knife and fork.  
"No don't eat that!" cried Numbah 5, snatching it away. "Its a baby pheonix egg...and it's free! For the rest of our lives!"  
  
"I have an idea" spoke up Numbah 1. "Let's go on one of those trains they have as a transport ride so we can go to our hut".  
  
So they got on the train, which took them to their new hit where a suprise was waiting for them... 


End file.
